Love's A Crossdresser
by kazorashi
Summary: Nadeshiko accepted her bully's confession from Kukai. And Nagihiko won't allow it. This little brother is going to protect her heart, no matter what it takes. He'll go to any lengths just to save her from more pain. Even if it means dressing as a woman.
1. Anything

Love's A Crossdresser

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! of any kind...**

Okay, I'm starting this just so I can get it out of the way. I'll continue my other ones, so don't worry. Okay?

* * *

Nagihiko watched another day as he saw Kukai splash _another_ slushy ontop of Nadeshiko. It was ridiculous! Why Nadeshiko let her bully since third grade keep doing this to her? Nagihiko had no idea. He watched from afar as he tried making his way past all the laughing students. Really, these kids were so insensitive to a girl's feelings. It angered him.

"Nade-nee? You alright?" Nagihiko asked his older sister by three minutes and forty-seven seconds who was too busy wiping off the cheery flavored slushy off her clothes to notice Nagihiko. His hazel eyes observed Nadeshiko as she sniffled, running her fingers through her long, violet hair.

"I need a sink..." she whispered as she looked straight at Nagihiko. He frowned. Nagihiko could tell that Nadeshiko was trying so hard to cry infront of everyone. Everyone who was still laughing. "Or...maybe a shower..." Nadeshiko said to herself.

"Uh...you need a _life_." A random girl passing by said. Nagihiko glared at the pretty blonde, pony tailed female senior who made that comment. He furiously watched as she giggled with her friends. Her lavender eyes illuminating with devious tricks.

"She _does _have a life." Nagihiko back fired. "One that doesn't consist herself in a position to where she fucks every guy in the school!" Nagihiko added. The blonde gaped at Nagihiko, obviously offended by his true comment. Now, everyone was laughing and pointing fingers at _her_. "Bitch..." Nagihiko mummered as he grabbed Nadeshiko's hand and led her to the girls bathroom. He walked in with her and turned around. His hazel eyes showing concern for his older sister. "Are you okay?" he asked in a soft whisper. Nadeshiko looked at him through a mirror as she ran the hot water through her blouse she took off.

"Yeah... I'm fine!" Nadeshiko said, smiling. Nagihiko sighed, reading through her smile easily.

"Sure..." he mummered under his breath as he continued watching Nadeshiko clean her blouse. It looked like she was getting out most of the color. "Was it cherry?" Nagihiko asked. Nadeshiko glared at Nagihiko through the mirror.

"Yes..." she hissed, her eyes burning with anger and irritation. "It _is _cherry. It's been cherry for the past three days." Nadeshiko added with a grunt. Nagihiko only held his hands up innocently as he gave Nadeshiko the puppy face.

"Okay, okay." Nagihiko said. "..But Nade-nee, why don't you stand up to people? And most of all, Souma?" Nagihiko asked as he inspected Nadeshiko's hair. Just then, girls walked inside the bathroom.

"KYAA!" a girl with auburn hair screamed. Her autumn eyes showed fright as she ran out. Nagihiko chuckled.

"Girls..." he said. He smiled and looked back at Nadeshiko. His smile disappeared in an instant. He watched as light tears flowed down Nadeshiko's cheeks. Staining her angelic face with that of a little child. "Nadeshiko?" Nagihiko asked as he walked closer to Nadeshiko.

"...I-I can't..." Nadeshiko whispered as she covered her face with her elbow, the water still running. She dropped her blouse. "I can't stand up to people. To them, I'm just some kinda' shy junior..." Nadeshiko croaked. Nagihiko dropped his head as he looked to the floor. Disappointed in himself for not protecting Nadeshiko as much as he wanted. "Some junior who goes through billions of white blouses because I'm dumped with slushies everyday!" Nadeshiko sniffled. "P-please wash my blouse for me..." Nadeshiko said as she ran out of the bathroom, leaving Nagihiko to do what she had asked him for.

"I suck..." Nagihiko mummered to himself he continued Nadeshiko's little favor. He hated seeing Nadeshiko cry more than anything. He felt weak and pathetic. If he couldn't protect Nadeshiko from sadness, then what use was he for her? Nadeshiko had protected him from everything when they were kids. _Why can't I do the same? _Nagihiko thought as he heard himself sigh. There had to be something he could do.

* * *

"Sorry... Nadeshiko-nee." Nagihiko apologized. "The stain... It won't come out." Nagihiko said as he took her blouse out. Nadeshiko gaped from her classroom door.

"Th-the h-hell is that!?" Nadeshiko whispered as she gently took the blouse from Nagihiko. Inspecting the huge cherry stain that was there. Where is _shouldn't _be. Nagihiko chuckled.

"I...thought white stuff took out everything." Nagihiko confessed.

"White stuff?" Nadeshiko asked. "What white stuff?"

"Oh...the schools flour and sugar... And... What was it called in science class? Oh yeah! That white liquid! Bleach?" Nagihiko replied. Nadeshiko gaped at her brother.

"B-bleach? White bleach? That was bleach we turned into white in chemistry class, Nagi." Nadeshiko explained. You cant bleach this!" Nadeshiko added with a sigh. Nagihiko winced at his sisters brutal tone. "I'll just go buy another blouse..." Nadeshiko mummered as she folded her blouse. Her eyes hint that of sadness.

"I'll do it!" Nagihiko said as he snatched her blouse away. "See ya Nade!" Nagihiko rambled as he ran away, leaving a confused Nadeshiko in her classroom. _I'll just skip class today... _Nagihiko thought to himself as he ran out of the building.

* * *

School had ended almost two hours ago and Nadeshiko _still_ hadn't found Nagihiko.

"Where is he!?" Nadeshiko asked herself as she looked around the empty school building. "He still has _my _blouse." Nadeshiko told herself as she huffed, remembering being dunked by the slushy earlier today. She shuddered. That wasn't pleasant.

"You're sad." Nadeshiko looked behind her to see who was the person who said that.

"Huh?" she said. She saw Kukai as he grinned at her, having _another _slushy in his hand.

"Missed me?" he asked as he splashed the thing on her. Nadeshiko flinched as she could taste the flavor she hated most. Lemon. Coughing, Nadeshiko spitted out the flavor. She heard Kukai laugh at her.

"Ahahahahaha!" Kukai roared in laughter as he held his gut. Trying to keep himself from crying. "Oh, your face is so funny! Ahhh..." Kukai sighed, trying not to laugh. Or continue his laughter. Looking at Nadeshiko's face, he bursted out in laughter again. "Ahahahahahhahahaha!" Kukai grinned to himself as he watched Nadeshiko try to clean her hair out with her fingers. Which, her fingers ended up finding sweet, sticky stuff, practically gluing it all together. "You're too sad!" Kukai commented.

Nadeshiko, on the other hand, couldn't help let tears run down her cheeks. "Why?" Nadeshiko whispered, loud enough for Kukai to hear. Scoffing, Kukai looked into Nadeshiko's eyes.

He found himself tongue-tied. Huge lumps in his throat. Knots tying together to keep him from speaking.

Why was she _crying_!? "Uh..." Kukai said. After all the years he's known her, this would probably be the first time he has seen her cry. "I...." Kukai tried saying again. Nadeshiko continued looking at Kukai with eyes that started to turn red and puffy. "I...gotta go!" Kukai said as he ran away from her. _Maybe....strawberry's a better flavor? _

:::::::

Nadeshiko wiped her tears away. "I hate _him_!!!" she yelled at no one. It had been precisely seven minutes since that little encounter just now. Nadeshiko covered her puffy eyes to keep her from crying. The beat of her heart pounded louder than a drum from exhaustion and frustration. "N-now I need to wash....my hair again." Nadeshiko whispered to herself as she looked through her hair.

It was a horrible and sweet mess. Just perfect.

* * *

"Nade-nee? I bought you a new blouse..." Nagihiko said as he entered Nadeshiko's room. Nadeshiko looked over at Nagihiko from her side of the room. Smiling, Nadeshiko took the eleven blouses Nagihiko bought for her. "Nadeshiko..." Nagihiko started to say. Nadeshiko looked at her younger twin.

"What is it?" Nadeshiko asked sweetly, avoiding the sadness she felt from earlier today. But, these eleven blouses were enough to make her smile.

"I've been thinking about things... And I realized I haven't been a dependable brother. So, from now on, I promise. I _promise _to always protect you." Nagihiko grabbed one of Nadeshiko's hands and held it in his own. "I'll make sure no one hurts you again..." Nagihiko stated. Nadeshiko smiled, elated that her twin would make such a statement to her like that.

"Thank you..." Nadeshiko said. Nagihiko grinned. He loved her smile. It reminded him if....him.

"No problem! Well, night Nadeshiko-nee." Nagihiko said as he crawled inside his own bed on his own side of the room. Nagihiko was going to protect Nadeshiko with everything he's got.

And stretch to any length just to do that.

* * *

Nagihiko stood from the hallways side next to Nadeshiko, discussing school prep matters. "Nade-nee... We should do a _sporty _theme... It's exciting and hip-hop."

"No..." Nadeshiko disagreed. "We should do a _dancing _theme. It can be calm, and graceful." Nadeshiko remarked. Nagihiko only scowled. From the corner of Nadeshiko's hazel eyes, she watched Kukai approach her.

With a slushy in his possession.

Nadeshiko closed her eyes tightly. Waiting for the cold and sweet drink to splash all over her. Nagihiko looked to his left and glared at the tanned boy. Waiting for him to throw the slushy all over Nadeshiko's blouse that he had just bought for her. _If that bastard even __**thinks **__he can splash Nade-nee today... I'm gonna twist his little partner and---_

"I'm sorry." he apologized. Nadeshiko's eyes snapped open as both Nadeshiko and Nagihiko stepped back. What? What this another trick?

"Huh?" Nagihiko asked, suspicious of his suddenly nice behavior after yesterday. Kukai looked back at Nadeshiko, avoiding Nagihiko's raised brows.

"I'm sorry about yesterday... M-making you cry..." Kukai confessed. A few students surrounded the three. Was Souma Kukai really apologizing to Fujisaki Nadeshiko? "S-so...here..." Kukai handed Nadeshiko his slushie. "It's strawberry." Kukai added. "You like strawberry, right?" Kukai asked as he handed Nadeshiko his slushy. Nagihiko took note of this sudden action. And, how the hell did Kukai know that Nadeshiko really, really, _really _liked strawberry?

"Th-thank you?" Nadeshiko asked. Nagihiko could tell that she was also confused. He turned to see her face.

Pink cheeks!?

_P-pink cheeks!? _Nagihiko thought as his eyes widened in horror. Why was Nade-nee blushing!? He turned back to look at Kukai. _Blushing!? _Nagi thought as he gaped at the two. Was...something missing? Was Nagihiko missing out on something? Was there a little mis-communication going on around here!? "Uh....Nade-nee..." Nagihiko said out of the blue. "Th-this...way..." he said cautiously as he pulled Nadeshiko by her arm. "Amu-chan wants you..." Nagihiko said. Nadeshiko only nodded her head as she forced herself to tear her eyes away from Kukai's.

"Green. His eyes are green." Nadeshiko said out of nowhere. Nagihiko looked at Nadeshiko as if she was ill.

"Wha?" Nagihiko asked. Hoping that he hoped wasn't going on.

"There's a nice tint of blue in there." Nadeshiko added. Nagihiko felt his stomach do flips. He _really _hoped that nothing was going on.

Or he'd fail as a brother. In less than twenty-four hours.

* * *

Nadeshiko walked out of her art class with Nagihiko by her side. "Really..." Nadeshiko offered. "You don't have to punch every guy who walks into my perimeter of space Nagi." Nadeshiko giggled hesitantly. "You'll get into trouble..." Nagihiko only smiled at Nadeshiko.

" 'Nah..it's okay..." Nagihiko said. There, by Nadeshiko's locker, was Kukai. Nagihiko glared at the brunette boy as he started to walk up towards him. He probably had a _hidden _slushy beside him. Just waiting to splash it all over Nadeshiko. _Well... I'm not gonna let that happen. _Nagihiko told himself. Nadeshiko held Nagihiko by his arms.

"N-Nagi... Can you go find Amu-chan real quick?" Nadeshiko asked. "I-I need to tell her something. You know, she didn't look like she was feeling well today..." Nadeshiko reasoned. Nagihiko looked over at Nadeshiko.

"Fine, but don't approach him." Nagi warned as he went searching for a pink haired chick. "Amu?" Nagihiko asked out loud. He didn't have to look very far. She was just a few feet away from him. _Heh... I can just bring Nadeshiko-nee over here... _Nagihiko thought as he smiled, turning around. He jogged back to where he left Nadeshiko. "Nade-nee?" he called out. Where was she?

"So...wanna go out?" Nagi's ears caught something interesting. He looked for who's ever voice he had heard.

"...okay. I guess it's fine then." Nagi's heart almost stopped. That was Nadeshiko's voice! Who in the blue hell had in their mind, the courage to ask Nadeshiko out _without _his permission!? This kid obviously wanted to get socked. Growling, Nagi looked and spotted Nadeshiko in the quickest. He watched her as she smiled. More, uniquely happier than usual. A smile crawled its way to Nagihiko's face. Well, whoever that person was, was able to make Nadeshiko smile. And smile like _that_. Maybe Nagihiko _could _accept that person. "Kukai."

Nagi's eyes widened in fear and utter horror. **Why **was Nadeshiko **smiling **at **Kukai**!? Of all people!? Kukai?

_Nade-nee!? What's wrong with you!? Don't fall for his tricks! It's all lies! What if he's playing with your feelings!? _Nagihiko wanted to cry all that out. But, he was torn on watching Nadeshiko smile, and or breaking that smile if he said that. This, wasn't good at all. Clenching his fists, Nagihiko decided to eavesdrop on the rest of the conversation.

"So, Maple Cafe at three on Saturday?" Kukai asked Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko only smiled as she nodded her head.

"I'd like that." she said. Nagihiko pressed his fist close to his mouth to keep him from screaming. He needed to go somewhere. Anywhere.

"Dammit..." he whispered as he walked away. Nagihiko was furious with himself! He wasn't able to keep the two from dating. Dammit... He just thought of that _now_!? Just great...

"Nagi?" Nagihiko looked up to the person who called his name. His eyes lit up as he saw Amu. A frail and sickly Amu. She coughed. _Idea.... _Nagi smiled sweetly at Amu. "What are you doing?" Amu asked as she looked Nagi's way.

"Amu-chan..." Nagihiko smiled sweetly. He brought a chocolate he had been eating during class out of his pocket. Unwrapping it, he offered Amu some.

"Oh..no..I'm si--" Amu started to say. Nagihiko cut her off.

"I'm not offering. I want you to cough on this as hard as you can." Nagihiko said. Amu looked at Nagihiko strangely. What the hell was he talking about? "Please...**cough on it now, Amu-chan**." Nagihiko repeated. Amu shook her head. She had a bad feeling. And it was growing every second by just standing near Nagi. Nagihiko only smiled as he pat Amu on the back.

Roughly.

She started coughing. "My, Amu-chan..." Nagihiko said. "You need to cough all that cough out." Nagihiko suggested as he formed his hand into a fist. He was literally pounding the life out of Amu. And Amu looked like she was going to choke soon.

"N-Nagi!?" Amu coughed. Unaware that she was coughing on the chocolate Nagihiko was still holding infront of her. "S-stop!" Amu cried. Nagihiko stopped. Wheezing, Amu ran from Nagihiko. Nagihiko only scoffed. He turned back and headed to Nadeshiko.

"Nade-nee!" Nagihiko shouted. Nadeshiko turned his way.

"Yes?" Nadeshiko asked. "What is it?" Nagihiko smiled.

"Would you like some chocolate?" Nagihiko asked as he offered Nadeshiko _the _chocolate. Nadeshiko looked at the delicious treat.

"Yes! Thank you!" Nadeshiko cheered as she took _the _chocolate.

_Don't worry... _Nagihiko told himself. _I wont let __**anyone **__hurt you... Nade-nee. _Nagihiko smiled. No one was going to play Nadeshiko's feelings.

* * *

Nagihiko smiled that Saturday when he knew Nadeshiko was sick. "Nade-nee, whatever plans you have today... Cancel them..." Nagihiko said. Nadeshiko, who was laying in bed, was to tired to answer. She only nodded her head. Her eyes slowly fluttering closed.

Nagihiko checked to make sure if she was fully asleep.

"Yes!" he cheered in a soft voice. He ran over to Nadeshiko's closet and picked out a pair of loose jeans and a black blouse. He tied his hair into a side pony tail and curled little bits of it. "Done." Nagihiko said as he slipped on one of Nadeshiko's black stilettos and one of Nadeshiko's leather purses. He looked _just _like Nadeshiko. Despite the chest, but who was going to notice? Looking at the time, Nagihiko walked out the house.

As Nadeshiko.

He took the bus all the way down town to Maple Cafe. Because, walking in heels? That was a pain killer itself. Arriving there, Nagihiko spotted Kukai. He grinned devilishly. Nagihiko was so sure that Kukai was going to be playing with Nadeshiko's feelings if she was here. So, to save her the pain and sadness, why not take her place?

"Kukai!" Nagihiko voiced as Nadeshiko. He waved his hand in the air. Kukai spotted 'Nadeshiko' and smiled.

"You're here..." Kukai said. Nagihiko nodded his head.

"Let's go in!" he offered.

What a sucker.

* * *

Lalalala~~! Boy, Nagihiko sure does go to extreme lengths for Nadeshiko's heart. So sweet! In, a creepy way.


	2. Date

Love's A Crossdresser

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any kind of way. If I did, I'd have my Nadeshiko. Okay? Yeah! That's right! I wish Nadeshiko was still in Shugo Chara! **

* * *

Nagihiko knew he didn't think this through enough. His feet were _killing _him. Even though his foot was practically the same size as Nadeshiko's, he was still a boy. And boy's were not fit to wear high heels. No, boys were not fit to wear fucking stilettos. Well, at least _this _boy wasn't. Nagihiko treasured all the time periods were he would get to sit down. Shoot, just walking the short way to the girls bathroom hurted his feet. Although, he didn't complain about the bathroom. The ladies were in it. And the ladies didn't bother him. Well, not until they noticed him looking at them. Well, _"her" _looking at them. But anyways, Nagihiko cursed himself for not being a girl right now. How the hell did Nadeshiko do it? Was there a secret power only girls had that let them wear stilettos? They were so tight.

Well, at least there were good things happening. Nagihiko would catch Kukai looking down at _his _chest every now and then, raising his eye brows. Or, "Nadeshiko's" chest every now and then. This little bastard was a little pervert! Nagihiko thanked God for letting Nadeshiko not attend this little date. Otherwise, Kukai would really be looking at something. And because everytime he growled when Kukai looked at his chest, Kukai would get the picture and look back into his menu, whistling as if he did nothing.

"So..." Kukai said after he ordered his meal. Nagihiko watched the waitress as she took the notes down of Nagihiko's order, and she was obviously eying the brunette, green eyed boy. Her little twirly uniform sickened Nagi as she would 'clean' it off from imaginary dust. And every chance she got, she would give _him_, 'Nadeshiko,' a dirty look. Nagihiko in reply would only scoff as she would go on about her business. "Nade--" Kukai was cut off.

"So...what are your plans for today?" the waitress asked as Kukai looked at her with incredulous green eyes. She had just interrupted him!

_Is she for real? _Nagihiko thought to himself as he continued looking at Kukai with a blunt face, holding no emotion whatsoever. _Hitting on a guy while he's on a date? _Sure, Nagihiko has had other random girls hit on him, even on a date. And Nagihiko would always pull through for his date when he would glare at them and tell them to "Buzz off." Waiting, Nagihiko watched for Kukai's reaction. Waiting for him to flirt with the waitress infront of him. After all, it's not like Nadeshiko meant a great deal to Kukai. Nagihiko knew that much. Watching her being doused with a number amount of slushies from him was enough proof.

"My plans for today?" Kukai asked with a little smile that seemed to be heaven-sent from the Gods. Nagihiko knew that kind of smirk. He's used it before.

"Yeah." The waitress replied as she glanced Nagihiko's way, her eyes gleaming.

_I knew it! _Nagihiko told himself as he clenched his fists. Kukai was going to hit on her! And right infront of him! Or, her, referring himself as Nadeshiko. Nagihiko couldn't wait to say something about this to Nadeshiko, despite the fact he knew he was going to say he went on her date dressed as herself. But he was also going to add that Kukai was a lying, cheating boyfriend. Kukai was a rat after all.

"My plans so far is to get you the hell away from me. Buzz off bitch." Kukai answered with a curtly smile. Gasping, the waitress spun around and stormed off. "And I want ketchup!" Kukai called out to her. Chuckling, Kukai looked over at Nagihiko with soft eyes. His large smile grew smaller as he flashed his pearly whites.

Nagihiko stared at the auburn haired boy, he was absolutely flabbergasted.

He didn't see that one coming. In fact, that was quite the opposite reaction Nagihiko had hoped for. Still, if he was a being a boyfriend, Nagihiko gave Kukai some props. Impressive. _But that still doesn't change the fact that he might be playing with Nadeshiko's feelings. _Nagihiko warned himself in his head. _I gotta be careful. _

"Anyways... Nadeshiko..." Kukai said.

"It's Fujisaki..." Nagihiko remarked, forgetting to copy Nadeshiko's voice just now. Kukai looked at him strangely. Clearing his throat, Nagihiko smiled sweetly. "I mean, call me Fujisaki." Nagihiko said. Kukai seemed only more confused with this conversation.

"You said I could call you by your first name that day..." Kukai said, tracing back to that Thursday in school. Nagihiko bit his lower lip.

Nadeshiko did? Nagihiko cursed the Gods, Weren't they suppose to be on his side?

"R-really?" Nagihiko asked as sweetly as he could. "I-I forgot... So, mind re-telling me?" Nagihiko questioned. Kukai grinned.

"You know, after we kissed?" Kukai said. A vein popped in Nagihiko's forehead as he closed his eyes, shutting out Kukai's silly grin. Kissed!? When the _hell _did _this _happen!? How come Nagihiko didn't know anything about it!? Why didn't Nadeshiko tell him!? More importantly, Nadeshiko kissed this jerk in less than five days of dating!? Oh, there was going to be hell to pay. "It was funny, you pulled away 'cuz you saw your older brother around the corner." Kukai added. Nagihiko gasped outloud.

_THAT was the day when I saw those two together on the bleachers! Nadeshiko is gonna get an earful from me. _

"You okay, Nade?" Kukai asked, tilting his head in confusion. "You look like you saw your twin kissing a random girl on the street." Kukai added with concern. Nagihiko looked down in his lap, pretending to pick at his blouse.

"N-nothing..." Nagihiko said as he kicked Kukai in the knee. Nagihiko adored the pain he saw when Kukai winced. Guess heels could be a good thing once in a while. "S-So...did you li-like this kiss?" Nagihiko asked. He wanted to know more about this little...'kiss.'

"Like it? Nadeshiko...you only gave me a little, soft peck." Kukai pointed out with a disappointed sigh.

_Bastard. Who the hell gave you the right to sigh at me like that? _Nagihiko thought with irritation. Clenching his fists, Nagihiko glared at Kukai who was only staring back at him. He could see the confusion in his eyes.

"You know... You act different in school." Kukai said. A hint of another big disappointment was hidden somewhere in that comment. "You're...nicer." he confessed. Nagihiko looked away. Okay, sure, he wasn't acting like Nadeshiko was now, he was more acting like himself. But did that really matter? Why did this guy have to sigh like it was the end of his world? "Anyways... Nadeshiko." Kukai said, snapping Nagihiko out of his little trance.

"Wha—I mean, yes?" Nagihiko asked sweetly.

"You already know why you came here..." Kukai said.

_I do? _Nagihiko chewed on his lower lip. Why wasn't Nadeshiko telling him any of this? He was her

twin dammit! He _had _to know all these kind of stuff! How the hell was he going to protect her if she didn't tell him shit!? _Dammit._ _I'm in trouble! I don't know what the hell is going on here! _Nagihiko's heart paced in panic. _Why the **HELL **am I here!? _"O-of course. I remember." Nagihiko said, imitating Nadeshiko's voice. _Like HELL I remember! I'm not Nadeshiko!_

"Yeah. I gotta tell you, I'm really sorry for all those slushies. You were really fun to tease." Kukai started to say. Nagihiko leaned in a little closer to pay attention. This was going to be interesting. "I...you were just....how can I say? Funny?" Nagihiko kicked Kukai in the knee. "Ow! No, no! Not funny! I meant, I don't know? Pathetic? In a girly way."

_What the hell kind of boy? _Nagihiko thought as he glared at Kukai. How was Nadeshiko pathetic? In all worlds or people, Nadeshiko wasn't pathetic. She was strong! She never cried when Kukai doused her in flavored slushies since third grade! Well, until a few weeks ago. But still, she always kept it together! For _years _she had kept it together. "I'm not pathetic." Nagihiko interrupted. "Not if you think pathetic means dealing with girls who made fun of you everyday since third grade. And just ignoring them. And if you think pathetic means being slushied every school day by you. Or having girls write horrible things on your lockers or desks. And not having anyone by your side! Only having yourself to comfort you! If that's how you judge 'pathetic', then by in your eyes, I _must _be pathetic!" Nagihiko hurt himself by his last few comments. But he continued. He wasn't done yet. "But I'll tell you, I'm _not _pathetic! I'm a strong and beautiful woman. Who's life is ruined because _you _thinks it's funny to play with a girl!" By the time Nagihiko was done, he was standing up and panting from the yelling of his little speech as _Nadeshiko_.

"Nadeshiko....I..." Kukai started to say. Nagihiko interrupted yet again.

"No! I can't stand looking at the guy who's made me sad for years! You're a jerk Souma-kun! The biggest asshole I've ever met in my life!" Tears welled in Nagihiko's eyes. Real tears. Silence creeping in, he finally took notice of all the people staring at him, er...her. Nagihiko's cheeks turned pink as he excused himself and ran out of the Cafe.

"Nadeshiko!?" he heard Kukai call out to him. The boy dressed as a girl didn't stop until he turned a corner. Stopping to look at his feet, Nagihiko noticed the shoes were burning the back of his ankles. And they were starting to turn red.

_Eugh... _Nagihiko thought as he wandered around to look for the closest bus stop. _My feet are killing me! _Sighing, Nagihiko's chestnut eyes turned to his hands. "And not having anyone by your side. Only having yourself to comfort you." he repeated. If he thought more clearly, maybe, just maybe, Nagihiko was just as big of an asshole as Kukai. He never really did anything when Kukai would splash a slushy on Nadeshiko. Only make smart remarks to other people who laughed at her. And, around the house, he wasn't really much of a big help either. Nagihiko never listened to Nadeshiko's feelings either. He would always find an excuse.

* * *

"_Nagihiko? Are you busy?" Nadeshiko asked as she peered at him from behind a wall. Her chestnut eyes glowing with anticipation to find out what his answer would be. _

"_Nope... Not really." Nagihiko replied as he put his shoes on. Carefully tying them so he wouldn't trip over them. _

"_I—I need to tell you something about me. It's unfair how Souma treats me at school..." Nadeshiko started to say._

"_Uh huh." Nagihiko said, not paying attention. _Now, where does this loop go again? _He thought to himself._

"_It's just that... I want you to help me. I think Souma can be a very nice boy, but... At night, I cr--"_

"_Sorry Nade-nee chan." Nagihiko interrupted, finishing tying his shoes. I told Ikuto-nii that I would meet with him right now. But hey! Let's continue this conversation later, aye?" Nagihiko didn't wait for an answer as he walked out the door to find Ikuto standing there._

"_Yo, ready?" Asked the fifteen year old boy, his violet eyes looking over his little brother and sister who were eight at the time. _

"_You bet!" Nagihiko smiled and looked back at Nadeshiko. "See ya Nade!"_

:::::::

"W-well, that's all, right?" he asked himself as guilt passed over. "I'll pay more attention to her now! Yeah. I'll do that. I'll listen to her more often." _I'm not very good at comforting her either. _That one thought passed by him randomly. Just as another flashback hit him.

:::::::

"_I don't know why you don't just stop Souma slushying you. Stand up to him Nade-nee." Ten year old Nagihiko complained. _

"_Bu-but I'll--" Nagihiko interrupted what Nadeshiko was trying to say. _

"_I mean, he'll keep doing it to you until we die. You should just do something." Nagihiko added. _

"_Nagihiko... I jus--" Nagihiko waved her comment off. _

"_I can't protect you all the time." _

:::::::

_Nadeshiko sat in the bathroom crying her eyes out when she heard the door open. She looked and her eyes, now red and puffy, spotted Nagihiko with his towel on. He studied her. Noticing her white blouse covered in blue spots everywhere. Her hair seemed sticky and sweet while blue ice also seemed to be flowing down her arm. He guessed that it would be blueberry flavor today. Well damn, he couldn't help it if he was sick today! Otherwise, he'd have to out-talk some people who would've made fun of her. _

"_Hey Nade-nee. Can you get out, please?" Nagihiko asked politely. "I need to take a shower now. Ma said so."_

:::::::

_Nagihiko looked around aimlessly and cluelessly. What the hell was he suppose to do now!? Nadeshiko looked like she was about to cry! _

"_Na-Nadeshiko...uh...." His throat went itchy and his voice seemed hoarse as his tongue found itself all tied together. Nadeshiko looked at Nagihiko and Nagihiko stared right back. Both of the same chestnut eyes staring at eachother, waiting for the other persons reaction. "Well, at least it wasn't lemon today? But hey.... Wa-wait! N-no! Nadeshiko!" Nagihiko called out to his sister as she ran away from him. He sighed. Well, damn._

* * *

Nagihiko's slim eyebrows twitched upwards and his hands found it's way to the top of his head.

"AAAHHHH!" He screamed in his own voice. "I'M SUCH A BAD BROTHER!!!!" he wailed. Childish for a teenager who was a junior, but it hurted Nagihiko to realize the fact that the closest person to him couldn't even rely on him. _What the hell am I gonna do to make it up to Nadeshiko!? _His brain searched for answers. Blank. Well, damn. Sighing, Nagihiko walked the rest of the way home.

* * *

Kukai gave up around midnight looking for his date. Running his fingers through his auburn hair, Kukai walked back to the Cafe. _Today was so shitty. It's not like I'm embarrassed about what she did, it's what she said. Nadeshiko's right. I'm a jerk. _Entering the Cafe, he ordered black coffee and looked out the window. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to mess everything up with them? _I thought she was gonna understand though. She understood everything else... _Kukai's mind wandered off to that Friday after school.

He remembered telling Nadeshiko that he felt like a girl telling him all of his feelings about Utau. He liked her, sure, as a friend. But he was afraid that she was starting to see him _more _than a friend. Something he didn't want because, well, he liked Nadeshiko a little bit better. She laughed at him.

Kukai chuckled at that memory. Her laugh was soft and quiet, but it was filled with life. He remembered her telling him that he shouldn't worry about it too much. But if he ever thought that it was too much, he should talk to Utau about his feelings for her. It made sense to Kukai.

Snapping out of the flashback, his green eyes wandered to his left and found something...interesting.

* * *

Nagihiko turned the last corner to get to his house. It was so fucking cold without a jacket. He shivered. _Well, __at least when I get home, I can take these wretched stilettos off. _He smiled at the fact. Man, was he going to get a great foot-rub. Unlocking the door and running into his room (his side of the room), Nagihiko kicked off the heels and changed out of Nadeshiko's clothes. He changed into his own green tee and black shorts. "Ahhh...." he sighed happily, flopping onto his bed, ruining his ironed green shirt. "It's good to be home." Turning his head, his happy-go-lucky feeling faded away slowly, just like his smile.

He watched as Nadeshiko slept with the covers over her head. He heard her cough as she turned over to wake and see him. Nadeshiko smiled at him.

"Nagi..." she whispered. "I've been wondering where you were. It was lonely because Aunty left for work." Nagihiko smiled, hiding his guilt. She was sick because it was _his _stupid idea to let her eat the chocolate. Mentally rolling his eyes at himself, Nagihiko smiled.

"Sorry, I was busy." Nadeshiko smiled as she coughed again.

"You might be hungry...." she said, ignoring her dry throat.

"Did you take your medicine?" Nagihiko asked firstly as he made his way to the door. Nadeshiko nodded her head.

"There's beef stew in the pot... I made it. Warm yourself....some...if you're..." Nadeshiko didn't finish her sentence as she dozed off. Nagihiko clenched his fist as he smiled.

_Always taking care of me. _Smiling, he ran down stairs. "Damn, I'm hung--" Stopping himself, Nagi's eyes widened as big as saucers. "Oh..SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!!!!" Nagihiko screamed. Careful not to wake Nadeshiko. He screamed at himself for being an idiot!

He forgot her purse!

* * *

Merry Christmas! To all...I mean, Merry Day After Christmas! Er...yeah. I know, it's been forever... But, uh.... School. I told y'all I wouldn't quit! It's just, I'm a very busy lady. But, I'll keep trying. Don't worry. I think I'm a little bit rusty (a lot actually), but what did you all think?

And hey, guess who Nagihiko's gonna end up with?Lolz.


	3. I Hate You

Love's A Crossdresser

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters. All rights go to Peach Pit ©.**

* * *

"Dammit!" Nagihiko mummered as he rubbed his head. Turning to his left, chestnut eyes bore into light lavender. Light lavender eyes shrouded by blonde hair and milky skin. "It's all your fault, Hoshina-san!" Nagihiko commented, continuing the rubbing on the head. Utau only grunted in response.

"If you weren't so damn stubborn, you wouldn't have hurted yourself. You should've just told me what you were doing! You idiot!" Utau snapped, walking in pace with the brunette while fixing her black vest.

"I don't have to tell you my business! What I'm doing is my own matters, not yours Hoshina! You have no right to-" Utau cut Nagihiko off.

"And yet you _never _have any problem telling Mashiro what you've been doing, what your business is. I've seen you two in the hallways at school. Don't act like you don't know. You like her!" Utau smiled. "Best friends in love?" Nagihiko shrugged her response off his shoulders.

"Rima is only a best friend of mine. Nothing more. Now, shouldn't I be getting you home?" Nagihiko asked as he offered a hand to the blonde.

* * *

_Nagihiko rushed out the door after quickly putting on his green Adidas. How could he have forgotten his own sister's purse! This was ridiculous! And right after he got home too! The guy just got off from a terrible date, which wasn't really meant for him (but that's a different story), his feet were still hurting, he wanted that foot-rub, he needed to **eat**, and he needed to watch Nadeshiko for the rest of the night! He wasn't guilt-free yet! Damn all the lucks in the world. Karma's a bitch. Talk about torture to a man. _

"_I'm such an idiot. Well, at least I can hope that it's still there! Please let it still be there!" Nagihiko pleaded to himself. "Oh karma, don't hate me now! Do it for Nadeshik-AAAHHH!" he screamed into the night air. _

_*ompf *_

"_Ita..." Nagihiko whined as he sat up, rubbing his head. Did he collide with someone? Whoever it was, was really soft. _I hope it's a lady. _He secretly wished to himself. _

"_Mother fucker!" Nagihiko looked down below him as he opened his eyes widely._

"_Hoshina-san?" he asked as he got off her lap. Dusting himself off, he helped her up and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, didn't see you there. Well, see ya-!" Before he could get away, Utau grabbed his elbow. _

"_What the hell are you doing at this time of night?" she asked with curiousness dancing in her eyes. _

"_Nothing." Utau gave Nagi a nonchalantly gaze. "What?" He only heard her sigh. "Whatever." he said as he continued to run. _

"_Wait!" Utau shouted as she started running after him. Chills shot up Nagi's spine. Utau chasing him was the definition of creepy. It was wrong in a sense. And a little bit evil._

"_Don't follow me! Stop following me!" Nagihiko shouted as he tried to run faster. _

"_Tell me!" Utau replied as she reached out for him. Shaking his head, he yelled:_

"_No!" Utau stopped dead in her tracks. _

"_Look out!" She called. Nagihiko turned his head forward and-_

_*Wham! *_

"_Ouch, bumping into an iron pole... That's gotta hurt, aye?" Utau smirked, hovering above a dazed Nagihiko. She chuckled. "Juniors..." _

* * *

Nagihiko wanted to sweat drop. Why wasn't Utau taking his hand? She was only staring at it at if it were something foreign.

"You mean, you don't like Mashiro?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Utau hid her eyes under her blonde bangs. Now Nagihiko was confused. What was his relationship with Rima mean anything to Utau? Did it matter if he liked her? Well, if it did, then it just might make her take his hand so he could take her home and he could continue his way to the Cafe. Hopefully, it'd be open all night long.

"Yeah, I like her. Rima's cute." Nagihiko said. "She's funny once you get to know her." he added. "She's not all quiet and serious as people think she is." Utau looked up at Nagihiko hopefully. Hopefully? That didn't seem right to him, but he shrugged it off. Girls were all...random. Except Nadeshiko of course.

"So you like her? You know, being best friends and all?" Utau asked. It sounded like she was trying to get something from him.

_Why is she so persistent and stubborn? _"Yeah, I like her. Now, can I take you home?" he asked her again.

"What are you doing at this time of night?" Utau asked again. Nagihiko sighed, irritated with the dumb blonde.

"Nothin-" Nagihiko stopped himself as he perked his head up to get a better view of Utau. She, meanwhile, looked at him strangely.

"What?" she asked, looking down. Was there something on her jean skirt? Did she step in something?

"Two questions." Nagihiko said. "One, how can you stand wearing stilettos? And two, are you wearing anything under that vest of yours?" Heat arose to Utau's cheeks as she zipped her vest all the way of to her neck from her collar bone.

"You secretive little pervert!" she yelled too loudly for the quiet night.

"AAAHHHH!" Nagihiko scrammed.

* * *

Kukai arrived home around one and he ran to his room while locking his door. Sighing, the brunette took off his clothes and went to bed in boxers. Gently placing the leather purse of his date on his desk, he sighed himself to sleep. It was a bad night all the way home. Only because Nadeshiko didn't come back. That, and a few people laughed at him because he was carrying a purse of leather. And then there was these two ladies.

One who almost called the police on him for thinking that he stole a purse. One who _did _the police on him because she said that he had stole her purse. Chuckling, Kukai turned his head. Crazy bitches these days. Can't a guy just carry a purse in peace? It wasn't too much to ask for, now was it?

"Aaahhh... I screwed up big time!" he wailed to his ceiling as if it were a_ctually _going to listen to him complain. "Who am I kidding? It's my fault... Isn't it?" Life really isn't fair. _I wonder if Nadeshiko is still mad at me? _He thought, taking a pillow and hugging it into his chest. "I hope she isn't."

* * *

"Can I take you home now?" Nagihiko asked. He couldn't stand this chick following him the entire way. What was her problem? Did she fancy him or something? _No Nagihiko, that's not it... Think! I'm the twin of her __nemesis! Think Nagi, think! How to get rid of her? _Nagihiko sighed in defeat. Mind as well let her tag along with him since they were on the bus. _… … … The bus... _Nagihiko told himself. As soon as the next stop came, a brilliant idea formed in his head. "Hoshina... This is our stop..." Nagihiko whispered. Utau only looked at Nagi and nodded her head as she started to leave the bus. Before exiting, she turned around.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, her suspicion rising. Nagihiko nodded his head.

"Ladies first. A man like myself _never _forgets his manners." Nagihiko offered. Utau rolled her eyes at this. The typical player. She exited the bus.

And the doors closed right after, locking Utau out. And right before she had the chance to turn around, the bus was leaving.

"FUJISAKI! OPEN THIS DOOR UP!" Utau yelled as she started to run after the bus. "YOU TRICKED ME!" she screamed. Nagihiko looked out the window evilly as he began to sit down with his arms crossed. The purple-head chuckled at his easy success. An old lady who Nagi just happened to sit by, looked at Nagihiko.

"Do you know that poor girl?" she asked, her voice rasped and cackled. Nagihiko eyed the petite lady. Tanned and wrinkled, squared glasses and the usual light dress with a pink sweater over the plain thing. She was so plain, the only non-plain thing was her eyes. Even though she was so small, tiny infact, her pitch black eyes were a dangerous warning. And it didn't help that her hair was in a tight bun, not leaving a single strand out of place. Why, if it wasn't for the clothes, he would've mistaken her for the Evil Witch from the East... Or South. Was it North? The West? Well, whatever it was in The Wizard of Oz.

"No." Nagihiko lied, finally. "Don't know the weirdo." he added. The old lady nodded silently.

"And what's your name young man?" she asked, a little too sweetly.

"Nagihiko..."

"NAGIHIKO!" Utau shouted, still running after the bus, surprisingly. "OPEN THE DOOR!" she screamed again into the night. All at once, Nagihiko's body tensed up. It wasn't that Utau yelled his name. It was that the old lady suddenly looked deadly. She grabbed her cane from the side and started to whack him with the thing.

"Ow!" Nagihiko yelped in pain.

"You disrespectful, young, delinquent!" She hollered. Fear crept up as she kept hitting him with his cane. Nagihiko put his arms infront of himself, as if doing that action were to save him from the endless hits the old lady kept doing. "I've never in my 74 years of LIFE EVER met such a horrendous boy as yourself!"

"Lady! Watch it!" Nagihiko yelled. Anger rushed through him, but he wouldn't let that over power him and his desire to hit the old, _fragile_ lady. "OW!"

"And that poor girl!" she continued.

_Oh! You've got to be **SHITTING **me! _Nagihiko thought. This crazy, psycho lady was hitting him because of UTAU? _Fuck my life, I'll just get off. _Nagihiko told himself as he tried getting off the next stop.

* * *

Nadeshiko woke up and looked around her dark room. The two windows that hung above each bed helped the moon shine it's light down upon her room. Illuminating light for her. Squinting her eyes, she trained her pupils to Nagihiko's bed.

Empty.

_What time is it? _Nadeshiko thought to herself as she sat up in her bed. "Ugh, I hate being sick." she sniffled, placing her hair in a messy bun. "Nagihiko?" she whispered into the shallowness. Curiosity took the best of Nadeshiko as she looked around aimlessly. "Nagihiko?" she asked a little louder than the last time. Coughing, she got out of bed (which took a major effort for her, being all sick and weak) and looked around the house. Calling for Nagihiko every now and then. Looking into every room and not finding him, Nadeshiko began to worry. What if something happened to him?

_But the house seems fine._ Entering the last part of the house that was unchecked, Nadeshiko looked everywhere around the kitchen and her eyes widened when she saw that the soup she made earlier was un-touched. A sense of alarm rang throughout Nadeshiko's body as she coughed again. _Nagihiko always eats what I make. _Sniffing, Nadeshiko looked to the door.

Unlocked.

With a lump in her throat, Nadeshiko dashed to her room, unburied a pair of gray sweats and a gray sweater and put on a red t-shirt. Dressing herself, she hastily put on brown boots and was out the door. Checking the time, it was almost 2:15 A.M.

_Even though I'm sick... _Coughing, Nadeshiko headed out the door with house keys, a flashlight, and money in hand.

* * *

"It's what you get. I can't believe you tricked me. You got what you deserved from that old lady. How dare you? I mean, I know we don't like eachother, but c'mon! That was absurd, you'd never make it anywhere as an adult if you act like that. All I want to do is help you with whatever you're doing. Even if it's for that weird sister of yours." Nagihiko growled as he looked Utau's way. She stopped talking once she caught his stare. "What?"

"Nadeshiko isn't weird." he barked. Utau stepped back uneasily.

"Whoa, I didn't mean it like that..." she lied.

"Really now? Cause I'm pretty sure you're the one who said that she needed to get a life earlier this week, did you not?" he asked, irritated. Utau gulped and looked around. She was uneasy with him staring at her like that. And if looks could kill, well. That statement says it all already. And okay, maybe she did...and so? Did it really matter? "Well?" Nagihiko asked. "Well?" he asked again. Utau could only reply with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Maybe..." she whispered.

"You did." Nagihiko said. "And it hurted her feelings."

"Well, she never did anything about it, so it didn't really matter." Utau snapped back, she couldn't stand all this tense atmosphere she was getting. And right now, she couldn't stand Nagihiko. _Why am I with him anyways? _She screamed at herself.

"Didn't MATTER?" Nagihiko almost yelled. "It MATTERS no matter what! I can't believe you people would attack and gossip about my sister like that at school! You have _no _idea how much it hurts her!"

"Really? So what do you do then?" Utau shouted. "How do you make her feel better? 'Cuz ever since I can remember, the only thing you ever did was tell people to back off! That, or you'd just make a smart ass comment back to them! And that's not helping her! It doesn't even protect her from other people that long anyways!" Comments racked through Utau's brain and a sudden urge to protect another girl other than herself surged through her. It was like a power. And it only grew stronger when she saw the face Nagihiko held. "No matter what you did, she was always alone."

"She's never alone!" Nagihiko fired back, a part of him breaking. He wouldn't let it show, but all the thing Utau had said to him, stabbed him in the heart over and over again. "I'm always with her."

"No, you're not." Utau retorted.

"And how would _you _know?" Nagihiko growled low in his throat.

"Because you're with _me_ right now." Nagihiko's face turned red from anger to the paleness of snow. "You're not always with her. And it's because you're always with someone else." Nagihiko looked away from Utau, not daring to let her see the tears swelling in his chestnut eyes. "I'm going home, I don't know why I'm here right now anyways." she lied again, breath heaving just a little.

Truth was, the only reason she tagged alongside Nagihiko was because _maybe_ she felt a tiny bit guilty for being rude to Nadeshiko. And that she wanted answers from him about Rima. They were the best of friends. Her and Kukai were the best of friends. Utau and Rima were the girls. Nagihiko and Kukai were the boys. She was in love with Kukai, surely with the glances Rima gave Nagihiko, she was in love with Nagihiko aswell. Nagihiko said he liked Rima. Like, like-_like_, Kukai must've liked-_liked_ her too.

And that maybe he was hanging out with Nadeshiko just to make her jealous.

_I got what I wanted. _She told herself, leaving. _It was a mistake to stick around longer than intended. _

"You...I _hate _you." Nagihiko seethed under his breath, and Utau caught it. She turned around.

"I don't _care_ if a junior like you _hates_ me. The only person you should be hating is yourself." Nagihiko almost flinched. Almost.

Because that _really_ hurted.

"I_ hate_ how you knew what you were doing to Nadeshiko and did _nothing_ to stop it. You're no better than me. We're both pathetic. We both let her hurt and be alone. But _you_, _you_ knew what was happening to her. I _didn't_. And you did _nothing_." He hissed, tearing the blame away from him. Utau almost chuckled at his attempt to take the blame away from him. She was amused. "I _hate_ you." He repeated.

"Got anything more to say?" She challenged, crossing her arms and tilting her head to the right.

"That's why Souma will _never_ like you. You let people live in the dark. Nadeshiko's different from you. She always helps people, despite all of your guys attempt in hurting her. She _hates _seeing other people sad and crying. She's _nice_, she's _caring_, she's _understanding_. She's _better _than you, than _us_. And that's _exactly _why Souma is head-over-heels for _her_ and _not _you." Nagihiko smirked at the reaction he got from Utau's face. It was priceless. A term he now knew why people loved saying it. _Bulls-eye._

A lump prevented Utau from saying anything toward the twin of Nadeshiko.

"Good-night Utau." Nagihiko turned and ran from the blonde girl, having a pleasant sensation run through him. It was nice saying all those good things about Nadeshiko. Especially when it hurted Utau. "Now, onto that Cafe!"

:::::::

"Dammit..." Nagihiko whined, noticing it was almost four in the morning. The Maple Cafe was closed _and_ Nadeshiko's purse was no where in his sight. Sighing, Nagihiko felt like he failed Nadeshiko. _And_ he practically missed his chance to eat Nadeshiko's delicious stew. _And _get that good foot rub. "_Why?_" He said dramatically, throwing his hands in the air, waving them like he just didn't care. _I screw up a lot._

Defeated, Nagihiko took the bus back home.

:::::::

Nadeshiko panted heavily and she rested her hands on her knees. She was_ sick. _She was _exhausted_. She was _tired_. She wanted to go _home_. Her bones were _aching._ She was _sweaty_ everywhere. Her lungs felt like they were about to _explode_ any minute. But _Nagihiko_ was _missing_. And she wouldn't stop until she found him and they both got home safely.

"Nagihiko...where _are_ you?" She whined, crouching, wanting to cry. So far, her search was a **failure**. She had no idea where Nagihiko could be at this time of day. And it scared her. What if he was hurt? Or, was hurting right now? "Where are you, Nagihiko?" Nadeshiko cried as she sat, defeated by a lamp post. She noticed that the skies were starting to turn pink, so dawn was near. Looking up, Nadeshiko gave a deep sigh of frustration, running her hand through her hair.

This was so damn difficult. But Nadeshiko was _not_ going to give up looking for Nagihiko. She just wanted to know that he was safe, wherever he was.

"He didn't even eat my stew..." She mumbled. "Nagihiko _always_ eats what I make once he sees it." A few tears ran down Nadeshiko's face and she sniffed.

"Nadeshiko?" Her ears perked up to her own name. There was no _way _she could have mistaken that voice from anyone else. Turning her head swiftly to the right, Nadeshiko gasped and cupped her jaw with one hand. Nagihiko stood there, tired. And a little angry looking. "What're you doing outside?" Confusion hit him like a tidal wave once he saw his sister outside, sitting by a lamp post.

Was she crying?

And then irritation started to flow through his blood veins.

"Someone could've kidnapped you in the dark, and you're out here sitting outside away from home?" Nagihiko almost shouted. But he was soothed instantly when his older sister ran towards him and gave him a tight hug.

"You're safe... That's all that matters to me." She muttered, eyes closed tight. Nagihiko stiffened but then relaxed, realizing that she was looking for him. He rested his hands ontop of her head and smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Nagihiko's hand traveled to her face and immediately knew that something was wrong. "Nade... Your face is hot." He pulled her face away from him so he could see her more clearly. _Oh shit... _Realization struck him then and there. "Nadeshiko, y-your sick! Why did you leave home?"

"L-looking...for you... Duh." Nadeshiko finally began to feel the effect of being light headed. In Nadeshiko's point of view, Nagihiko looked like he had three head. "Look, Nagi... There's three of you."

"Yeah, yeah." Nagihiko ignored her joke and carried her bride-style, rushing home. _She has a terrible fever... And it's all my fault... Again. Sheesh, can't I do anything right? _Nagihiko shook his head in a disapproving manner.

Life was a joke.

* * *

_(A/N: Okay, I'll stop there. I know, summer is almost done and all I did was update one chapter for one story. What can I say? Life seems to keep me busier than usual. Who knew? This chapter is probably crap since I didn't work on it as much, but hey... At least we're getting somewhere. :] I shall be back! And since I'm doing this "Authors Note," mind as well say this for you faithful readers...if any._

_Temari Is Not A Cheerleader is on a slight haitus. What? Kazorashi on a HAITUS? That evil, evil word. ….I'm still in process of deciding whether to keep her or kill her._

_Two So in Love with Two is... My next attempt. Since it's been like, Christmas since I've updated it. I kinda' miss that fic. That's all for now.)_


End file.
